Group Therapy
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Lisbon is a bit suicidal, but maybe a blonde haired stranger can get her to stop. AU, OOC, obviously. Jisbon. Rated T because of mentions of suicide.


**A/N: I'm currently playing in an awesome musical, which my theater teacher wrote, and I COMPLETELY LOVE this one scene, so I translated it into English and made it comprehensible for you. And, oh yeah, I made it into one of the many Jisbon stories I wrote :D.**

**So, sit back and enjoy reading this story! :D It's AU, because Jane and Lisbon don't know each other at the beginning of it. And OOC, if that isn't included in the 'AU' thing :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, and I don't own this scenario either :D.**

* * *

><p>Today was Lisbon's last day at therapy. A psychiatric for a group, so to say. Of course, she was going to be sad, because she had to leave all those nice people behind her. But it was a closed book. Again.<p>

Lisbon walked into the hall, all people suddenly looking at her. It made her nervous. She smiled awkwardly, and opened the door to the room where it all happened.

She was immediately greeted by Nora, the younger woman who was an intern at this company. The older one, Harriet, was hurriedly straightening the last chairs into a little circle.

All the people that looked at Lisbon a few moments ago, now followed her, being led to their seats by Harriet or each other.

Lisbon found everybody extremely funny. One girl had completely lost her mind, reacted on everything everybody ever said. Or these two women who insulted everybody because they thought they were better, just because they had their own cloth making company.

"Teresa! I'm _so_ proud of you!" Nora exclaimed, hugging Lisbon like it was a matter of life and death. Sometimes, Lisbon wondered if Nora needed help as well, but she really liked her. The girl was always happy, and that vibe had a good effect on the group.

When everybody sat down, Harriet stood up and began walking in the circle.

"Hello everybody! There are a lot of people here, and I'm very proud of that fact. Because it's really difficult, yes, _really_ difficult to come here and tell your story! You all have a little problem, and we're just going to chat about that, okay? Let's do a round of names, introduce yourself so that the rest knows your name. Nora, you begin!" Harriet exclaimed, and quickly sat down. Lisbon liked the two together. They didn't like each other, butit was very funny to see them always making fun of each other.

"Well, hello. Like Harriet said, I'm Nora. I'm studying psychology, and I'm busy with doing my paper. I'm investigating therapy in group sessions and-"

"And what's your name?" Harriet said to the woman next to her, interrupting the girl which caused her to turn her back slightly towards Harriet.

The group all told their names, but Lisbon didn't really listen. She was just focused on what she was going to tell the group. It was, let's not forget, her last day, she had to show everything she'd got.

"I'm Teresa Lisbon," Lisbon said, and Harriet nodded.

"And today, somebody is leaving us. And that's our own Teresa! Teresa is familiar with us, she'd done this therapy for five times now and she always leaves happy, right, Teresa?" Harriet asked, and Lisbon nodded.

"Oh, yes! Every time, it's a great experience to come back here! Sometimes, I'm a little suicidal, so that explains why-" Lisbon started, but the people around her backed away from her.

"Oh, no, not now! I'll explain why not."

_Lisbon walked to the ledge of the building, looking over it, feeling nauseous as she did so. It was really high, she estimated the height at around ten meters. _

_Did she really want to do this? Yes, she did. Of course she did. The previous five times were just for fun, this time was going to be the serious one, where she really ended up on the street, flat._

"_Are you going to jump?" someone asked, and Lisbon froze. She looked over the ledge, and saw a blonde man looking up, covering his eyes because of the sun._

"_I'm sick of this life! So sick that I'm going to end it!" she exclaimed, and focused on the building in front of her._

"_Yeah, that's typically something for me...," the man muttered._

"_Relief, suicide. I'm suicidal, I'm going to kill myself."_

"_Is that going to take long?"_

"_I don't think so..."_

"_Why are you going this?"_

"_All I do is causing trouble."_

"_Of course not! If you just throw your keys, I can move your car out of the way. Then everybody can go move on. No problem!" the man said, his voice full of sarcasm. He was obviously losing his patience; if he already had some._

"_I'm too much," Lisbon sighed._

"_Just throw your keys."_

"_Do you think I'm ugly?" Lisbon suddenly asked, but the man seemed determined._

"_Keys!" _

"_Do you think I'm ugly?" Lisbon asked again._

"_I can't see it very good, and actually, I just want to go to my work." _

"_So you think I'm ugly..."_

"_It's not that bad from down here."_

"_So come closer," Lisbon said, and the man looked around, sighing. He stepped a few inches closer to the building, and looked up again._

"_Closer!"_

"_Yep, you're kind of ugly from what I can see."_

"_You can't see that from there, you're too far away. Come upstairs," she said, and the man sighed again._

"_I can see it perfectly from here."_

"_Come!" Lisbon exclaimed, and the man squeezed his eyes almost shut, to get a better sight of her. Lisbon took the opportunity to look around, to see if there were more people watching, but it seemed as if the man was the only one that was trying to get her down – or get her to jump, she wasn't really sure of that yet._

"_Yes! Ugly!" he suddenly exclaimed, and Lisbon looked at the man again._

"_You're ugly as well."_

"_Are you going to jump or not? I'm starting to lose my patience, and I'm really annoying when I lost my patience."_

"_You're already annoying."_

"_You're annoying as well," the man said, and Lisbon sighed out of desperation._

"_You see? You don't even know me, and you find me both ugly and annoying," she said, sitting down on the ledge, now causing other people to watch as well. It was quite a spectacle, a man standing underneath a building, yelling at a woman who was standing on top of that same building, must have been strange, to say the least._

"_Are you leaving already? If you don't leave, I'm gonna jump while you're here, and that isn't a nice sight."_

"_You didn't choose a proficient place," the man said, and Lisbon pulled up her legs._

"_I can't do anything good!"_

"_Maybe you'll better wait. Then I can go to my work, and then... maybe next weekend? I have an important meeting in ten minutes."_

"_I have to do it today... Everybody will get the cards tomorrow. Or else it would be strange. They'll get the cards, and then I'm not dead yet... I have to do it now," Lisbon said, looking at him again. When she found he was still standing there, she jumped up, almost falling over the ledge, but she was still able to regain her posture._

"_Or you'll go away, or I'll jump when you're watching! Then you'll have trauma for the rest of your life!" she exclaimed. The man looked at his watch._

"_Nine minutes!"_

"_I can't do it when somebody's watching."_

"_Do you have any idea what kind of money goes on in my business?" the man now exclaimed, and Lisbon looked at him again._

"_Do you want to kiss me?" Lisbon suddenly asked, and the man seemed to be startled by it. Then, he rolled his eyes, and looked at his watch._

"_Will you stop jumping then?" he asked, and Lisbon nodded. He disappeared into the building, only to appear a few minutes later. Lisbon was now standing in the middle of the roof, suddenly fearing the ledge._

_When Lisbon saw the man, now a good view of him, instead of a blurry one from ten meter below her, her breath caught in her throat._

_The man was beautiful._

_His blonde curls softly traced his forehead. He didn't use much gel, she was sure of that._

_His azure blue eyes almost pierced through hers, suffocating her._

_He approached her, awkwardly planting a small, lovely kiss on her lips. It all went too fast, she didn't even had the time to close her eyes.  
>He looked into her eyes, and in both of them suddenly burst something, almost like a passion.<br>He grabbed her, placing his hands on the small of her back, and she placed her hands on his biceps – which felt really strong._

_He then crushed his lips on hers, now longer, and Lisbon felt like melting. Good thing the man hold her, because otherwise, her legs would've just given up._

_And Lisbon all of a sudden didn't want to die anymore. She found a reason to live again, to be happy._

The whole group clapped, as Patrick Jane walked inside.

"Teresa, that's fantastic! I can already hear the bells!" Nora exclaimed. Jane sat down beside Lisbon, swinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head, and Lisbon blushed.

"Let's just hope you will stay away from us this time, right?" Harriet said, and both Lisbon and Jane nodded. Lisbon looked at her hand, the hand that was placed on Jane's knee, and a big smile crept on her face. The engagement ring.  
>If she ever wanted to come back here, a lot of awful things had to happen. Because she'd felt the happiest she could ever feel. And she would never, <em>ever<em> want to jump again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Let me know, please!**


End file.
